<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Rose Petals by TheSpectator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755550">Falling Rose Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator'>TheSpectator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cussing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other, kisses?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimson Days is here, and you are pumped to tell your closest friend about your true feelings towards them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaxx (Destiny)/Original Character(s), Shaxx (Destiny)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had just arrived with your fireteam back to the Tower in time for the Crimson days. It was starting to boom with guardians and civilians alike around, talking and handing out presents to eachother. Your smile brightens a little behind the helmet.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N. You coming with us to celebrate?" Your squadmate and crush asks you. Your heart pounds a little and you nod. "I'll be here in 20. Expect me!" you wave excited and hurry back to your house to take a shower and change the undergarments of the armor. Your put on your armor and helmet once again. You've never showed your face to anyone, so you didn't really expect to take it off now and possibly scare people, you thought amused.</p><p>You open a box and pull out a present you have wrapped yourself. It's for your crush. You were finally ready to confess having feelings for them. Well. Not really ready-ready, but you couldn't wait next year, who knows how long any of you would be alive, right?...</p><p>You shake those thoughts away and holds the present under your arm as you head back to the location on the Tower. They were located near Lord Shaxx, probably already taken his bounties for this holiday. You walk through the long hallway-looking building and looks up to see your crush and the other squadmate, and... You suddenly stop.</p><p>They were exchanging gifts already and your crush hugs the squadmate, wrapping himself around the other. Your heart almost stops and everything around you becomes like distant voices talking.</p><p>Lord Shaxx had finally handed out the last bounties for lovebirds and best friends alike. He notices your standing further away under the shadows and glances between you and your squadmates. He realizes with a sigh.</p><p> Your hand automatically clutched the present in your hand and you turn around to leave quickly the same way you went through but towards the bar.<br/>
You just drop the present in a corner as you walk completely crushed. Your breathes hitches in your throat and you swallow the lump that threatens to take over. Your swing your way to the bar and find a seat in the far corner where no one would disturb you.</p><p>Shaxx locks his boxes and heads the same way you do. He greets a few people on his way and stops just outside the bar. He scratches his neck and heads to sit on the seat next to you. He hears quiet sobs coming from your helmet.</p><p>You narrow your eyes at the person deciding to sit right next to you, but once you turn your head a little to the side your eyes go wide and you blink the tears away. "O-Oh. Good evening, Lord Shaxx." you try to play off as normal, but Shaxx knows better.</p><p>"Hello, guardian." He looks at you and your alcoholic drink. "Fine day, isn't it?" he says almost sarcastically/amused.</p><p>You just nod and try not to sob in front of him. "...I saw what happened." Shaxx mumbles to you. Your face turns into sadness once again and look straight ahead.</p><p>He orders a drink for himself, a liquer(?) with ice.<br/>
"I'm sorry you had to see that..." You mutter, your voice finally cracking. Shaxx furrows his eyesbrows at that.<br/>
"Crimson Days can also be a heartbreak day for some people... And that's alright." Shaxx speaks gently now, as if understanding.</p><p>You just don't say anything. You touch your metal cup nervously to calm your nerves and mind.<br/>
"Talk to me, guardian. I'm here for you." Shaxx fully turns to you now. You can't stop the shaking of your body as you sob quietly. Shaxx eyes go a little wide behind his helmet and stands up. He wraps his arms around you.</p><p>You sob quietly as you hug him tight. "I was so ready to tell him.... I was so close-" you mumble while sobbing.</p><p>"I know." He rubs your back gently.<br/>
Shaxx lifts your helmeted chin up. "Let me make you feel better. No guardian should feel lonely today." He pulls your hand along. You sniff and follow him slightly confused but at the same time can't care enough where he takes you.<br/>
He pulls you along to the library part on the tower. It was emptier than the other parts so no one would walk up to him and disturb both your moments.<br/>
You stand there looking tiny and unsure.</p><p>Shaxx grabs something from his back and hands it to you. "I want to give this to you... I..." he inhales and looks larger and confident now as he kneels on one knee.</p><p>"Y/N. Will you be my partner?" Shaxx sounds confident as he asks this.</p><p>Your look terrified and surprised at the same time. Your heart races anew all over again and you let out a squeaky sound and a strained sob as you fling yourself onto Shaxx, hugging him tight.</p><p>Shaxx smiles gently and hugs you with one arm.</p><p>"Yes- Of course!" You answer him and he lets out a sigh and fully hugs you now as he stands up, lifting you up along with him.<br/>
He puts you down and hands you the bow. "This, is for you. As a proof of my soul always being with you."<br/>
Your eyes can't stop watering. This, today, everything has been too much for you. But you are happy. Very happy.</p><p>You hug the bow close to yourself. Shaxx rests his hands on your shoulders. "...We can rest in my place if you'd like. I'm free for today." he suggests in a slightly teasing tone.</p><p>You smile and nod. "I would like that..."</p><p>He takes your hand and leads you away from the noisy Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so, I had to continue this. Don't kill me. c':</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You find yourself at Shaxx's place now. His place was way more quiet than the upper Tower which you appreciated right now. Shaxx takes your hand and leads you inside and sits down comfortably, he pulls you close so that you fall down on his lap with an embarrassing noise. Your mind races in lightyears and your cheeks are heated up. Shaxx wraps his arms around you and kind of nuzzles your neck with his helmet's lower part. "You feeling alright?" he asks gently.<br/><br/><br/>"Yes... U-um.." You curse the sudden stutter at your loss of words. Shaxx sighs quietly. "Y/N. I won't force you to do anything you don't want me to do. But don't be shy to ask me... Should you want to try things out." he assures you, somehow that makes you feel slightly more at ease. Not that your mind hasn't thought about Shaxx before in more than one way... You just feel slghtly sad today and want to take things easy. He made you feel comfortable and you wish you had the words to tell him that, but somehow you knew that he probably knew of this.<br/><br/><br/>"Thank you, Shaxx..." you mumble quietly enough for him to hear, leaving alot of emotions in those three words. Shaxx humms or even almost purrs. He searches for something on the couch but doesn't find it, so he summons it instead. You realize he was looking for his remote controller. He turns on the small screen and switches to Nature Geo channel hosted by different people and sometimes even guardians exploring different planets and showing the animals in their nautral habitats. He lowered the volume a little so it was just enough to stop making your mind drownin your own thoughts of despair. Shaxx wills his armor off except the helmet and leans back, pulling you close to his chest. You felt slightly embarrassed but also comfortable on Shaxx. <em>He is like a big mattress</em>, but you'd never tell him that, you thought amused in your head.<br/>Your ghost flies away into a another room for now while cooing to themselves. You smile a little at them as they disappear.<br/><br/><br/>You get rid of your armor in a poof too and sit more comfortably on Shaxx. After only a few minutes in, you hear Shaxx snore lightly and you turn your head to find that he has fallen asleep with his head leaning back on the couch. A soft smile appears on your face behind the helmet. You feel finally comfortable enough to lean your head on him and wrap an arm around his waist. Soon enough, you too find yourself feeling drowsy and sleepy. You glance up at Shaxx one last time before falling asleep on him.<br/><br/><br/>Five hours later, you slowly start to wake up. You and Shaxx were tangled in a mess on the couch that was too small for him but medium-ish for you. Your face heats at this and you try to get up without waking Shaxx up, thinking he might need that nap. Unluckily for you, Shaxx stirrs awake and grumbles. "Huh... Did we?" he mumbles in a groggy and dark tone that makes your tummy feel funny. "Oh. No... Good. Not on this bloody couch..." He mumbles and falls right back asleep again. You blink and your helmet threatens to suffocate you from the heat emitting from your face, or so it feels like. Your ghost snicker/chuckles in the background at you both and cracks a laughter at the end.<br/><br/><br/>"Ari." You whisper your ghost's name embarrassed. Ari flies over to you. "You really going to leave him just like that?" Ari asks quietly.<br/>You think about this for a moment. "I don't want anyone to find us like this, and I also want to... Get away from here, I don't want to see <em>them </em>yet." you refer to your fireteam. Ari looks saddened at the realization of the situation. You carefully untangle yourself from Shaxx's warm and cozy body with an unhappy sigh. You wanted to stay badly, but you needed to get away from your fireteam for now and Zavala always had things to keep you busy with as you went on solo missions.<br/><br/><br/>You write Shaxx a note, apologizing and telling him that you had 'urgent' missions to attend to and promise that you'll both meet again once you're back. You probably wouldn't. Shaxx was a busy man and he'd probably forget about you with all the other guardians around, why would he stay with <em>you</em>? You insecurities spoke but you decide summon your armor back on and head out to meet Zavala. Zavala being one of the people that isn't necessarily <em>that</em> invested in crimson days looks out below the Tower and at the city. He turns around when he hears footsteps. "Guardian. Doubt you'd come to me for the festivities... Here for a mission?"<br/><br/><br/>You nod. "Have anything for me?" you ask. Zavala looks at your helmet for a few seconds before responding, "Rasputin could use a hand. Travel to IO and meet him there." You nod again. Yeah you can do this. Rasputin is a soft guy and you liked being around him as he spoke about poetry sometimes and what songs he used to listen to in the old times, or at least you <em>kind of</em>  understood what he was talking about.<br/><br/><br/>You urge your Ghost to teleport you to your ship where you take off to IO in order to meet Rasputin. On the ship, you check your messages and see that you have a bunch of them, some from Hawthorne which were about two days old, and the most recent from your fireteam. You close your eyes for a few seconds before reopening them again. <em>No</em>, you thought and closed the device for now. You also turned off your location system so no one would find you. You needed to desperately be left alone, and Rasputin was the only guy you're willing to hang around right now, so that made you feel slightly better at least.<br/><br/><br/>Once you arrive and teleport down on IO, you summon your vehicle and speed towards Rasputin's bunker. You notice only a few Guardians' presences around the landscapes, probably fighting off the Vex. You run down the stairs to the bunker and slide down the long platform and jump in order to avoid getting face-planted on the wall. Rasputin sees you through his many screens and rumbles a loudly "Hello, little friend!" in his native language that is probably mixed with other neighbor slavic languages. You grin happily behind your helmet. "Rasputin! It's good to see you again. Heard you needed some help?"<br/><br/><br/>Rasputin rumbles. "These little creatures are getting quite tough nowadays. I would appreciate some help, yes." his voice booms in his language. "Oh, Guradian! Glad to see you here." Ana speaks through a radio near Rasputin. "Sorry I can't be there right now. I'm actually not on-planet. Got some missions of my own to finish... But we need help with the Towers. Try and fend the bastards off so that we can build a comlink. Oh, and, good luck! Ana out."<br/><br/><br/>You blink but smile. "I can do that." you grin at Rasputin. "Good luck, little friend! We can talk when you are done." As if Rapsutin knew you weren't really feeling that excited for missions as you used to. Perhaps it was your body-language. You head out again and see that some other guardians have surrounded the Tower. You wave and they wait for you to join before starting.<br/><br/><br/>You passively let your raw anger and sadness out on the enemies as your kick their teeth in zap them to death. The guardians around you notice this and kind of glance at eachother but don't comment, thinking you might be feeling competitive today. But that was <em>far</em> from it.<br/><br/><br/>Once you return back to Rasputin exhausted and with the things he need, he greets you. "Welcome back!" his voice booms excited. You chuckle and sit down on the fence and look up at him. The gentle hum and beeping of the computers around makes you feel a little bit more calm after all the fighting and loud explosion sounds from trying to get the enemies off the Tower.<br/><br/><br/>"You look down, friend. I am all ears." Rasputin says. You let out a sigh. "It's not a big deal, really.." You lie. "Just a little heartbreak."<br/>Rasputin humms. "It's okay. Only between you and I."<br/>"I really, really liked them, you know?" you run a hand inside of your helmet and on your face. "But then my other squadmate steals the chance before me. And... She knew. She knew I liked him!" your eyesockets burn a little when tears threaten to spill. "I just... I am so..." you grit your teeth.<br/>"Let your feelings out!" Rasputin encourages. "Is better."<br/><br/>"I am so... Angry! And sad!" You clutch your thigh-armour. "I was so close..." You look down. Rasputin kind of wishes he could give you a hug, but he humms gently, letting you know he is here and listening.<br/><br/>"I don't know what to do, Rasputin. I don't want to see them ever again, y'know? I wish I could just avoid them, because if I don't... I don't know what I'm capable of doing to <em>her</em>..." Your voice turns dark.<br/><br/>"Is better if you take time off, clear your mind away from them." Rasputin suggests. "I understand your anger, little friend. When time comes, and you are ready, tell them the truth. Keeping it inside can also kill."<br/><br/>You nod a little. "I will. Shaxx also helped me out of there. I cannot thank him enough, but I feel like I'm a bother... Like he does this out of pity, which is probably right but... I don't need pity right now. I need a friend."<br/><br/>"Shaxx is good man. He is your friend and sees you as such too. Do not worry." Rasputin reassures you and you smile gently now. "Thank you, Rasputin. You are my friend too." you tell him.<br/><br/>Rasputin makes a 'happy face' on the screen which makes you laugh now. "Always here for little friend!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, it'll get better for you. ^ ^</p><p>Comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't think your mission would take four days, but here you were on your ship and definitely not ready to face people yet. Rasputin had been kind to you as always so that made you feel better. You would try and avoid them at all cost.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Shaxx's P.O.V.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
12.26 standard hours.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It had been four days since Y/N had left Shaxx's arms and he was still bummed out that you hadn't waited for him to wake up at least, but he understood that a mission is a mission. Still. He got worried about your wereabouts since you had turned off your locations. Shaxx heads over to Zavala just to his left side.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Zavala was looking through a computer pad when he glances up at Shaxx. "Yes?" he asks casually. "Could you tell me what kind of mission Y/N went to exactly?" Shaxx asks.<br/>
<br/>
"Why?" Zavala asks mostly out of curiousity but would never admit, so he masks it as a "classified" question instead.<br/>
<br/>
"It's- I need them to help me on something for the Crucible." Shaxx says carefully.<br/>
<br/>
"Well... I sent Y/N out to help Rasputin on IO. Should be back soon." Zavala says as a matter-of-factly.<br/>
<br/>
"Soon? But those don't take that long, I mean..." Shaxx furrow his eyebrows thoughfully. "Four days?"<br/>
<br/>
Zavala looks up now. "Spit it out."<br/>
<br/>
Shaxx looks at Zavala. "Not sure what you mean..."<br/>
<br/>
Zavala raises an eyebrow. "Oh, cut the chase..."<br/>
<br/>
"Fine... Y/N hasn't had the best of times and I was just worried that they might have gone... Forever." Shaxx explains gloomily.<br/>
<br/>
"Forever? You mean on a suicide mission?" Zavala frowns now.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes... It's been four days going in on five, Zavala. It normally takes about... One and a half day or two." He huffs.<br/>
<br/>
"Now that you told me this, they did seem a little..." he humms. "In a hurry." Zavala frowns deeply. "If they don't come in today, inform me immediately and we will send out a scouting party. No guardian should have to suffer alone..."<br/>
<br/>
"Agreed. Our guardians' mentality is more important than winning." Shaxx frowns. "I will stay in touch." he walks away.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Your P.O.V.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
18.15 standard hours.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You wake up to find yourself back at the city. As you sit up, you remember that you had turned your locations off, so you turn it back on for now.<br/>
Your ghost teleports you out of the ship and you head straight downtown to your little house that you bought so you can have somewhere to sleep and relax. Ari flies off to the computer/electronics room and works on a few things while leaving you to your own devices. You will your armour off and stay in a loose blue T-shirt and grey pajama pants. You decide to head to the kitchen where you pull out ingredients to make a classic pasta.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, yes. A date with myself..." you mumble amused as you cook on the slightly old stove and just enjoy the smells that emit from the kitchen. Ari plays slightly loud music in the background and you roll your eyes a little at your ghost's antics. You remember the first time they had woken you up from your long death. It was sure to say that you were extremely confused that day. It was nothing like the civilians like to believe... That we levitated gracefully into life. It was rough and ugly. you had coughed your <em>metaphorically</em>  lungs out while shivering non-stop. Ari had been so worried about you, but you managed by getting some warm soup from the beautiful city. How the world had changed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As you were lost in your thoughts, you didn't hear that someone had knocked on your door and walked in. You kept cooking peacefully until you heard a knock on the kitchen door. You turn your head panicked around with a wooden spoon in your hand. "I HAVE A SPOON AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT-" you shout and stop shocked. Shaxx was standing in the doorway and his hand formed into a fist to knock again was frozen, as was his body while he stared at you...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You realized you were helmet-less and your face turns into a shocked look and you screech and throw the spoon at Shaxx who protects his helmet with... his hands even though it wasn't necessarily needed. "I'm sorry! I knocked three times on the front door-" Shaxx says mildly panicked at this situation.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I have a bell!" You look mortified and just turn around and drop down, crouching. Shaxx felt as mortified at these turn of events. He is unsure if he should approach. "Y/N. I'm genuinely sorry... I was so worried about you that the moment you turned your location on, I had to see you..." he admits.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Your eyes are filled with tears. "It's... It's alright. I'm sorry for lashing out. It's just that, no one has seen my without my helmet and I planned to have it stay that way. Well. Now you have seen it..."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Shaxx feels like shit, to be fair. "I know what that feels like, Y/N. As someone who would probably react the same way you did. I'm genuinely sorry." he crouches down and places a hand on your shoulder. You don't flinch and his hand is warm on your shoulder. He inhales. "As a compensation. I will take off my helmet for you too." it wasn't an offer.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You turn around and stare at him. "No.. No. I can't do that to you. It was an accident, I get it." you wipe your nose on your shirt and stop sobbing. Shaxx raises his hand to wipe some of your tears away. Your face heats up a little at this and you don't protest. Shaxx snaps out of it and clears his throat. "No, seriously. It's only fair and I don't... Mind." he sounded almost shy saying the last part.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You open your mouth to protest but he holds his helmet from the bottom and slowly lifts it up. You stare at him in mild shock and lots of awe. Shaxx looks shyly to the side before looking at you directly. Your chest feels like it's beating loudly now. "Now I know why you never take it off..." You mumbles in awe. His face adorned a few scars from different battles. But his eyes... His eyes were the greenest you have seen and his long lashes along with them reminded you of the forests on EDZ.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Shaxx looks a little distant for a moment before you correct yourself. "No no! I mean as in- Ah, shit..." you blush a deep color now. You pull him by his collar and kiss him harshly and deeply for a few seconds before pulling back again. You can't believe what you just did, neither can Shaxx as his face shows a mild shock and then soft delight. "i'm sorry-" you cover your upper face with your hand. Shaxx laughs whole-heartedly now.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I'm actually glad that you're the first person I took my helmet off for... I know I can trust you." his chest rumbles as he pretty much purrs. "Not even the queen has seen it." he says highly amused. You tilt your head a little at that and then smile gently which makes Shaxx's chest beat as fast as yours.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Your sauce has started bubbling and smelling. "Shoot!" you jolt upwards and turn off the stove and take off the saucepan from the stove now. "Ah..." you turn around to look at Shaxx. "Now that you're here... Would you like to stay for dinner?" you smile shyly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"That would be wonderful!" his voice booms without his helmet on. "It smells amazing."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Your ears turn a deep shade. "Glad you think so. I don't usually have time to cook, but when I do... It's always a delight." you admit.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Shaxx pats your shoulder. "I'm sure you are good at it. Let me help." he searches for plates and places them on the small table in the kitchen along with utensils. Once everything is prepared, you both sit in front of eachother. "Please, have a taste." you says expectantly. Shaxx takes a bite of the pasta and his expression lights up. "This is great! Haven't had pasta in a while. Except for noodles. And no they are not the same, I will not argue this." he says mostly amused. You chuckle at this. "Glad you like it, Shaxx." you start eating too.<br/>
<br/>
The atmosphere was almost magical. The dim lights of the city shining into the open kitchen window and the candle lighting up the small space too while Shaxx was there made you feel all sorts of feelings, one of them was calmness and fondness of the person in front of you. Ari was still playing that music in the background.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Speaking of... Why am I hearing my mixtape being played in the other room?" Shaxx raises an eyebrow. You pale a little, realizing this was Zavala's mixtape...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...Ari, what have you done?!</p><p>&gt;:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[I decided to made this character an awoken. :3]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day you wake up next to a helmet-less Shaxx. Both of you are laying back on the couch while the TV keeps playing random things in the background. Shaxx's breathing goes slowly up and down. Perhaps this is what you truly needed right now, and as Rasputin had said, Shaxx really is trying to be here for you... That thought made your stomach have butterflies for some reason, it made you feel very warm and nice inside.<br/><br/><br/>Your ghost was wandering somewhere doing who-knows-what. You dreaded having to check your messages from your pad, so you decided to just ignore those for now. You carefully snuggle closer to Shaxx and just enjoy the moment, completely forgetting about everything else for a while. You kind of wondered what Shaxx thought about your looks...<br/>Speaking of Shaxx, he wakes up after about 5 minutes of you just chilling around. He cracks his neck a little bit and glances down at you on his side on the chest. His eyes become warm at the sight of you.<br/><br/><br/>You look up at Shaxx quietly and he looks at you.<br/><br/><br/>"Morning, Y/N." Shaxx greets in a low morning-voice which makes your heart skip a few fast beats and your breath kind of stop.<br/><br/>"...Hey, napped well?" You say shyly and ask as you kind of felt bad for him not really fitting on your couch.<br/><br/>"Yeah, a little stiff, but no to worry." He chuckles a little. "You're definitely a bonus on my side. Very soft and squishy."<br/><br/>Your mouth turns into an "o" shape before you crack a laughter at his description of you. "I am a fearsome warlock!" You insist as you sit more straight up. Shaxx grins a little. "I don't doubt that! But you can also be soft and squishy." he boops your nose, making you gasp dramtically.<br/><br/>"That's it!" you sit up on your knees and grab a pillow before deciding to hit Shaxx with it. Shaxx quickly picks a another one and feathers start to spread around the livingroom as both of you "fight".<br/><br/>"Mercy, guardian!" Shaxx pants a little after a while.<br/><br/><br/>Both of you just sit next to eachother quietly while idly looking at the TV. Shaxx hesitates for a moment.<br/><br/>"Y/N." He starts. "I just wanted to ask, not to pry or anything. But. You were gone for a little bit there before... Is everything alright?"<br/>You scratch your neck and fiddle with your hands. "Yeah..." you lie. Shaxx doesn't buy it and you know that.<br/><br/>"...Could've been better." you admit. Shaxx turns towards you and looks at you now, indicating that he's paying full attention to you.<br/><br/>You sigh and fiddle with your hands. "As you might know. I was going to confess to them... And my friend knew that. Still, they..." you pause.<br/><br/>"They took your chance on purpose instead of you?" Shaxx adds it in gently. You nod.<br/><br/>"That is, in my personal opinion very arseholeish." He frowns. "No true friend would do that knowingly. I know you might feel bad for some time... But I am always here for you." Shaxx reassures you, making you smile gently again.<br/><br/>"Thank you, Shaxx..." you say in the softest voice you never knew you were capable of showing. Shaxx smiles back at you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very short chapter this time, but I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>